Great Han Empire
This country is a part of Altverse. (6%) | (5.7%) | (3.8%) | (2.2%) | (1.3%) |'' '' 13% }} |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |demonym = Han |government_type = |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Li Luna |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Mao Zen |legislature = National Diet |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Congress |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Sierra |established_event1 = Hanyang Declaration |established_date1 = Feburary 2, 1945 |established_event2 = First Han Civil War |established_date2 = Feburary 8, 1945 – September 5, 1948 |established_event3 = Royal promulgation |established_date3 = September 17, 1948 |established_event4 = Han reunification |established_date4 = June 30, 1991 |population_census = ? |population_estimate = ? |population_census_year = 2014 |population_census_rank = 9th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_estimate_rank = 9th |GDP_nominal = $4.9 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 est. |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = ? |GDP_PPP = $5.76 trillion |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 est. |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_per_capita = ? |currency = Chang (钱 or ¢) |currency_code = HNC |time_zone = |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = ( ) |image_flag = Haniflag.png |image_map = Haniorthographic.png |image_coat = Hanicoa.png |area_km2 = 337,900 |area_sq_mi = 130,464 |Gini = 38.5 ( ) |Gini_rank = |Gini_change = decrease |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.896 ( ) |HDI_year = 2016 |HDI_change = increase }} Hani, officially known as the Great Han Empire (Han: 帝国⼟哈尼, Hwanggwo no Hani), is a that consists of the , and other islands within its vicinity. An , it is comprised of eight ; each labeled as a . Power is mostly centralized in the Great Han core, comprising of the Hanyang metropolitan area and the ; which account for half of the country's, and three-fourths of Lusong's population. The of the is the oldest known human remnant within the islands, predating the by forty thousand years. However, modern Hans are descended from early (with an example being the ) from , displacing and absorbing earlier arrivals. By the third century, known as formed, and by at least the ninth century, groups of these had fused into feudalistic kingdoms. The most powerful of these was the Kingdom of Tondo, which capitalized on the policy of the Ming to monopolize regional trade routes. This allowed it to become a major . Under , the Tondo–Bruneian War almost resulted in Tondo's capitulation until Ming intervention. It was subjugated as a , a decision partly forced by the Ming. Meanwhile, the power of the Lakandula, the ruling house, was greatly marginalized – becoming . However, over time the Ming relinquished its powers and allowed the local royalty to reassert authority. In 1565, , headed by explorer landed off the city of Maynila. Treated hospitably at first, upon learning of their intent to claim the islands on behalf of Spain, the fleet was forced to leave. Tensions culminated in the Spanish–Han War, which ended in a Han victory. The Treaty of Li Han oversaw the establishment of clear maritime boundaries, and as such, was restricted to Shonanmin and the islands south of it. During the mid-seventeenth century, thousands of refugees–mainly –migrated. These were known as Chuugwourin, the arrivals were not only influential in its development but also bolstered territorial legitimacy. However, this exacerbated the between the orthodox and reformist (who sought to impose Ming policies) factions, leading to the dissolution of Tondo and the start of the subsequent Warring States period. By the eighteenth century, House of Li would establish the Li dynasty–styling it as the successor of the Ming. Under literati purges and the repression of noble privileges, the monarchy enjoyed little opposition. Its monarchs would establish a strongly enforcing doctrines, leading to classical Hani's zenith. Capitalizing on the , it became a rich that focused on the of Chinese goods. Due to high tariff and inflated prices, foreign traders developed a and there was a sudden inflow of silver, making the dynasty disproportionately wealthy. However, the removal of repressive laws on the nobility (particularly the right to own private armies) posed a threat to the power of the imperial court. Furthermore, the resulted in the Qing opening more ports and ruined Han monopoly over regional trade, rendering the Hanyang network obsolete. To overcome internal problems, the policy was enacted. Political strife among nobles competing for the favour of the monarch caused the Li Han Rebellion, a civil war that lasted for more than a decade. Extremely weakened, it was unable to resist . It would be subject to multiple before ultimately being annexed by Sierra following the Han–Sierran War. Hani would become a mere colony, with Sierran allies being giving numerous concessions. Under the , Sierran colonial authorities lost grip to two rival parties; the Grand National Party and the Han Worker's Party, claiming to be the . The Hanyang Declaration formally asserted independence, however Japanese invasion threatened this. Inter-Han tensions eventually broke out in the First Han Civil War, with the peace treaties being nullified in several instances resulting in border skirmishes and war. However, the Suukbo Convention reunited both governments. Arising from the ashes of war, the catapulted it into . Ranking third on the for Asia, and wielding the world's fourth largest economy, it ranks highly on education, technological and military prowess, and . It is an influential member of numerous key organizations; it is recognized as a major , an emergent , and a capable of competing with the Conference of American States (which it is an in). However, a recent surge in and tied to radical nationalism, and recent economic slowdown are issues that face it. Etymology Hans refer to the country as Hani (Hanji: 卡二, : 哈尼; historically 韩一). This is the simplified contracted form, used for informal occasions, with the full term being Harigoku no Hani (蒂国⼟哈尼). Locals often say the two terms with a rising pitch (part of the language's prosodic pitch system) to convey respect to the country. The first aforementioned name emanates from the word Han (韩), which had originally been used to refer to the and their descendants; groups collectively known as Chuugwourin. The term was widely popularized to refer to the entirety of all sinicized peoples during the early Li dynasty, partly driven by assimilationist policies. It was also popularized after the ascension of the in place of the . As many of the Hans rejected the dynastic change, not showing the same amount of geniality to the Qing when compared to the Ming, Li Young, the first monarch of the current House of Li, styled the Li as the true successors of the Ming. However, while the Qing did not recognised this and continued to refer to the Li by their official name, however Hani quickly grew popular and the official name was reserved for formal situations. History Prehistory :Main article: The earliest evidence of human habitation is the 67,000-year-old of the in the northeast Gaya governorate, and the . However, the most widely accepted hypothesis on the peopling of the islands is the , which hypothesizes that Austronesians from Taiwan (which themselves are descended from the neolithic cultures of the , such as the ) began pouring into the islands starting 4000 BC–replacing and absorbing earlier arrivals. The first known culture was the Batangas jade culture; whose presence was evident by exquisitely crafted jade artifacts. Other early cultures include the precursors of the Ifugao and Igorot peoples, who built the . sites were abundant in artefacts based on ; as typified by axes, swords, spearheads, knives and sickles. In contrast, much of the region was still using . An extensive trade network was also shown, as Sa Huỳnh beads were made of materials not found in the region, indicating they were imported. This culture also lived in the area now comprising South Vietnam (specifically the ), and may have been ancestral to the . Prehistoric Hans were split into four distinct groupings. The first were agricultural residing in the mountains, hills hunter-gatherer tribes, and warrior societies that had a strict and practiced . The fourth and most important group were maritime societies that partook in trans–island trade. Early foreign accounts described the chiefdoms of the islands as being extremely skilled in , and highly competent as farmers, practicing and engaging in . An abundance of fowl, grains, honey, among other products, was noted. Formation of barangay By at least the third century, chiefdoms organized themselves into barangay–small political units headed by a datu (chief), who was in turn, subordinate to the rajah (king), who headed the entire city-state. Each barangay typically consisted of a hundred families, with some of the largest reaching thousands of people. They typically straddled the fertile river valleys and coasts. Transmitted via trade, many adopted – culture. By the ninth century, these maritime city-states had grown to become competing kingdoms. Some of these thalassocracies are briefly subjugated as of greater regional powers such as , and , and as the of the and the . Birth and growth of the Tondo dynasty : Main article: Kingdom of Tondo As revealed by the , Tondo as a centralized state existed as far back the 9th century. However numerous agglomerations have been found dating back a thousand years prior to that point. The legal document was written in the , and mentioned a ruling monarch as well as three places all in or near the Hanyang Bay area. Due to the high rates of illiteracy, which ran rampant until the promulgation of the simple script in the 13th century, there were few historical documents from early Tondo. The already few written documents present were often burned by bureaucratic officials. Despite at the time being a , Tondo still experienced favourable overseas trading relations, with Tagalog pottery skills being renowned regionally–especially in Japan; where they were called Ruson-tsukuri (lit. "Luzon-made"; 呂宋製 or 呂宋つくり). These vessels were not renowned for decorative purposes, but were also tea canisters greatly enhancing the fermentation process. This made it highly valuable and lucrative for foreign merchants. Over time, Tondo exerted more influence over the of the island, which was called Lusong after the Tagalog term for a "rice mortar". The thirteenth century, under Rajah Alon, oversaw the conquest of the lands to the north and to the south, greatly increasing the territorial extent of Tondo to encompass two-thirds of Ruzon. However, this was short-lived, as Majapahit eventually asserted over the territories and rendered Tondo a mere . Though some recent scholars argue this control of suzerainty was truly only ceremonial and it remained autonomous in virtually al affairs. This relationship lasted until the in 1365, which oversaw a Tagalog victory and affirmed independence. Shortly after independence, Tondo achieved a zenith in power. Having opened with the in 1371, it agreed on the monopolization of the regional trading routes and the sole right to distribute Chinese goods under the policy. In 1450, rose to power, and became the first recorded female Tagalog monarch. Using her prowess in diplomacy, she created a with the neighbouring , and increased ties with Brunei to guarantee the security of the important monopoly. Sultan Bolkiah's conquest of Tondo By the sixteenth century, Tondo became excessively wealthy. The under strove to incorporate Tondo and its periphery into its realm, seeking to inherit Tondo's right to monopolized trade with the Ming, and by doing so, control the regional trading network. Bolkiah sent a group of envoys to Maynila, who sought daughter's hand in marriage on behalf of the Sultan, and a after the death of Dayang Kalangitan. In addition, they demanded the conversion of the Lakandula into . She rejected the suggestion, and implemented restrictions on Muslim missionary activities to restrict further Muslim influence. Shortly after, Sultan Bolkiah sent a larger second fleet. However, it would only be escorted back to Brunei by the Tondo royal fleet without reaching Maynila. This second incident forced Dayang Kalangitan to decree the ban of and Muslim missionary activities, and the execution of its adherents. Upon the return of the fleet to Brunei and hearing the ban on Islam, Sultan Bolkiah decided to launch a to punish the Lakandula's actions, and to pressure it into submitting under his demands. Though the expedition failed in coercing the Lakandula into submitting under Bruneian demands, the expedition captured , the son of Dayang Kalangitan. The Bruneians held Salalila hostage until his conversion into Muslim faith, adopting the name . Sulayman then founded the , which he asserted as the legitimate ruling house of Tondo. With Bruneian aid, Sulayman established a self-proclaimed government-in-exile in the western coasts of Palawan, naming the settlement Selurong. Within fifteen years, Selurong experienced substantial growth, thanks to the influx of Muslim immigrants fleeing Muslim repression in Tondo. In 1515, Dayang Kalangitan invaded Selurong, sending a small fleet headed by Admiral Pating. Middle Tondo period Later Tondo period Warring States period Early Li period Consolidation of royal rule Following the end of the Warring States period and the establishment of the Li dynasty, Li Young heavily legitimized and consolidated royal power, laying the foundations of the dynasty's later successes. There were two major reforms that provided the much needed stability to the young and initially unstable dynasty. First, a strongly with dictated by performance in government exams, was established. institutions were disestablished, forcing the upper echelons to excel, instead of relying on hereditary means, to maintain their status. These reforms led to the formation of a strong, competent elite–exactly as Li Young hoped to accomplish. Second was the establishment of a largely society. He created a , as well as a based on tags, to effectively collect taxes and monitor the people. Afraid of court-nobles ever regaining the disproportionate power they held previously, Li Young removed the voting system from the imperial court, giving him on national decisions. He also cut down on many privileges the nobility previously had, most notably the right to own private armies so that they are unable to muster large-scale revolts. These reforms were met with different responses. The lower castes welcomed the emphasis on talent rather than blood lines, while the nobles found this as detrimental to keeping their power. The nobles were also concerned with the loss of privileges and influence within the imperial court. Succession issues By 1717, Li Young fell ill, after twelve years of leading vigorous political . With his death preeminent, he picked a early. He picked his third child, Li Rin, a selection which was controversial as she was a female (typically male heirs are prioritized) and at the tender age of seventeen, many assumed she was incompetent and ill-fitted to rule. Seeking for power, her brother Li Wei secretly amassed a large army of conscripts and convinced Li Young to instate nobles that leaned towards him to several important positions in the government. In 13th October 1705, upon the death of Li Young, after failing to launch a revolt in Hanyang, launched a revolt in the Gaya province, two events known as the Hanyang Incident and the Gaya Revolt, respectively. His forces capitulated by 10th November, less than a month later, and Li Wei was executed for . Reign of Li Rin With her reign lasting for fifty years from 1718 until 1758, while remaining for an additional eight years until her death in 1776, Li Rin is recognized as the longest reigning Han monarch. Her fifty-eight year reign marked the economic zenith and a height of political confidence of the Li dynasty. This lasted until the death of Li Chang, her successor, in 1806, which signalled a gradual decline of the Hanyang trading network until its final abolishment and the establishment of the harshly following the defeat in the . However, during her early reign, before the achievements she was known for, Li Rin conducted a series of reforms that the Li household and glorified its achievements. She designated the eastern shores of as a commemoration site for members of the Li household, forcing people to do prostrations before the statues. She also adopted the doctrine, and attributed successes to moral purity and approval from heaven. While fostering close partnership with the neighbouring as a , she refused the Qing position as the successor of the Ming and styled the Li as its rightful successor. She named her people to Han and labeled the Li as Hani, and revised her family records to fit her claim that the Li were the direct descendants of the household. Her early reign also saw the establishment of that incentivized the adoption of Han culture by minorities. A law was passed that pointed out that only those of Han ancestry are eligible to be appointed positions to the government. She meanwhile, imposed a set of customs established to be the new social norms. She declared as the , though she incorporated elements of and local into it to create a new distinct branch. She also declared the Han language to be the sole , while encouraged the use of over due to its simplicity. She also the first grammatical conventions for it to facilitate the learning of the language by non-speakers. To convey her aspirations for a wealthy and successful reign, she upscaled the imperial palace into a much larger palace complex, incorporating elements of . She brutally suppressed writing critical of the establishment, despite encouraging scholarly activity and the arts. Economic development While the dynasty became increasingly united under a single ethnic identity, thus bringing harmony and cohesion, the national treasury was being drained because of her assimilationist campaign, to the point of bankruptcy. This loss of funds meant she had to increase foreign trade to increase revenue, as she could only raise tax rates marginally or she could risk sacrificing popularity among the lower castes–which is important to retain power and imperial confidence. With the dynasty being an , it quickly developed a favourable with the Europeans. Though this was not enough to avoid the threat of national bankruptcy, which made her very anxious. She even ordered the confiscation of luxury items from nobles to fuel the depleting national treasury and to fund her programs. Foreign trade had not truly boomed until when the enacted a series of in 1756–most notably being the , which restricted trade to the city of (then called )–to restrict trade with the Europeans. As the Li dynasty still had special access to Chinese ports as they were exempted from the isolationist policies, it was quick to capitalize on the situation to be the link between the Qing and the Europeans. Foreign trade surged rapidly, and the dynasty established a vast trading network throughout Asia known as the Hanyang trading network the following year. As foreign trade surged, so did the inflow of silver (silver was the main form of payment) as Li Rin placed high on, and inflated the price of, imported Chinese goods to maximize profit. With China unwilling to open its ports, the Europeans had no choice but to accept this unfair practice, and thus, the dynasty grew in importance. This quickly solved the looming financial crisis that would have hit the dynasty if it had not capitalized on . This sudden affluence enabled Li Rin to maintain her policies but also start new public projects that aimed to achieve further development. During the existence of the trading network, , such as potato, maize peanut, were adopted and cultivated mass-scale in large communal plots of land. As they grew in land not suitable for rice cultivation, food supply grew rapidly. This triggered a decline in mortality, and life expectancy rose to forty years, far ahead of Europe at the time. However, this led to the issue of but was quickly solved. Li Rin established a system of monitoring grain prices to avoid severe . This prevented a loss of family incomes and a depletion of food supply. With the agricultural sector no longer needing as much labour as it used to, former peasants flocked to cities, and worked within sweatshops dealing with the production of handicrafts, luxury items, and textiles instead of in the fields. Meanwhile, metallurgy soared under the construction of numerous that melt wrought iron and cast iron into steel, which were reinforced with tools and machinery. This process of was guided under the government–specifically Li Rin and the Ministry of Finance, who also encouraged the cultivation of . Funded by precious metals, public infrastructure was improved upon, most notably roads, canals and irrigation systems to further facilitate the process. In order to stimulate participation in the market and , tax burdens on the lower castes were removed while was made illegal. This deemphasized the role of the nobility in the economy, which was assumed by merchants. Merchants, which originally comprised the lowest caste, were moved into the chungren caste, the second highest caste after the tasuuren caste. This change in status was meant to encourage mercantile activity, as merchants was seen by Li Rin to be important to further development. This reduction in the importance of nobles within the economy meant a loss of power and leadership. In order to solve this, Li Rin doubled tax rates for nobles, while decreasing the tax rates of peasants–thus hitting two birds with one stone, keeping the nobles contained while increasing popularity and market participation. The merchant guilds proliferated in all Han cities, building huge fortunes and patronizing literature, theatre, and the arts. Abdication and regency In 1768, at the age of sixty-eight and after fifty years of holding the title as Empress, Li Rin choose to abdicate from the throne in anticipation of her death. The eldest child out of her four children, and the designated , Li Chang, was coronated as the . As he was still at the tender age of fifteen, Li Rin took the role as . However, she continued to exert large influence over the state-council and national policies, thus maintaining rule. She established a foreign policy (known as 扩南, tr. Kwonan; "southern expansion") in order to counter Spanish imperialism. Li troops readily seized the Ryukyus, Parawoun (reestablishing the port of Selurong), and several Pacific islands, while consolidating control over Solwoun–then a relatively backward province. The conquered areas were harshly assimilated, killing off many remnants of former cultures. She dispatched envoys to the and the . She sought to subjugate the two states as , but the two ruling rajahs readily rejected the offer. Instead, they won against the envoys and auxiliary ships. A treaty was organized which saw the Li being forced to pay reparations, but enraged, a second proper fleet was dispatched and after victory, the treaty was nullified. Thus Cebu and Madja-as were incorporated into the dynasty. Within several years, the entirety of Bisayo has been colonized, with control being consolidated through means of forced assimilation to align the subdued locals with Han culture. Many local cultural artefacts were systematically burned. The substantial resource surplus meant that tax rates were lowered, which increased popularity, but this could result in fiscal crisis if it not only were high trading surpluses with European powers. Later Li period Continuation of Golden Age The reign of Li Chang saw the continuation of the success under Li Rin. Under him, he revoked his mother's policy and sought to establish cordial relations with the Spanish, while maintaining naval and military preparedness. In 1777, a year after Li Rin's death, Li and Spanish envoys met in the port of Selurong and established clear territorial boundaries in and the . The Spanish were then included into the Hanyang trading network, which gave the Li a higher trading profit, while giving the Spanish a less expensive source of Chinese goods. In 1778, missionaries were allowed to conduct restricted missionary efforts in Hanyang. As a result, bilateral relations between the two began a thaw. In 1802, Li Chang dies, with his forty-year old brother Li Dang taking control. Under him, the with the Ryukyus were renounced as Japan waned in importance as a result of its policy. Meanwhile, he pushed efforts to further integrate Hani into the international community, with Spanish–Han relations reaching a height during his reign and Hans being sent over to Europe. However the arrival of into Hani began the creation of a trading deficit, as Chinese goods became less valuable. With low tax rates, fiscal crisis was guaranteed, and Li Dang spent the last six years of his reign combatting the problem. Political strife Isolationism Famine, drought Unequal treaties Hwang reforms Han–Sierran War Sierran colonial period Han revolt North–South period First Han Civil War Second Han Civil War Third Han Civil War Northern prosperity Southern stagnation Reunification period Geography Hani is an comprised of numerous islands. It is bordered by the to the north, the (East Han Sea) to the east, the (West Han Sea) to the west, and the to the south. The island of is located a few hundred miles southwest while is located directly to the northwest. The and are located to the south-southwest. Hani's main island group, (comprised of three island groups; , , and ), has a total of 7,107 islands with a total area of 300,000 km2 (115,831 sq. mi). The highest point in Hani is ; located on the island of , it measures up to 3,952 meters (12,966 feet) above sea level. In contrast, in the is the deepest point in Hani and is the third deepest point in the world with a depth of more than 10,540 metres (34,580 feet). The trench is located in the Han sea. The longest river is the which is located in the . Its basin measures at a 27,280 km2 (10,533 sq. mi) while having a total length of 505 km2 (314 sq. mi). , which is next to the capital city of , is connected to its largest lake, , via the . Hani is situated on the Western fringes of the , and as a result, Hani experiences common seismic and volcanic activity, with up to twenty earthquakes registered daily. Fortunately, an overwhelming majority of these earthquakes are too weak to be felt or to pose a threat to the island's safety. Not all geographic features are so violent or destructive, an example of one of the most serene legacies of the geologic disturbances is the , which is one of the new . The surrounding area is a major target of conservation efforts, as it is one of the few largely untouched places in Hani, and contains a full mountain-to-the-sea ecosystem and a high endemism rate. Being located in the tropics, most of the islands, with the notable exemption of (which is dominated by flatlands and urban agglomerations), are covered in thick tropical rainforest and are mainly volcanic in origin. As a result of its volcanic nature, Hani has the world's second-largest gold deposits, one of the largest copper deposits, but is also rich in nickel, chromite, and zinc. Hani is the world's largest , providing roughly a fifth (approximately eighteen percent) of the country's electricity demand. Government and politics Hani features a . The monarch is the head of state, but wields little actual political power and serves more as a ceremonial figurehead, whose role is to embody the Han people. The majority of real political power is held by the , who also leads the ; he or she is appointed by the monarch, but designated by people through a popular vote. Although the monarch appoints the Premier, its constitution explicitly states the monarch must appoint whoever the majority of voters designated in the elections. Hani's is the National Diet, seated in the capital city of Hanyang. The National Diet is , consisting of two chambers; the Senate (with five elected from every constituent state) and the National Congress (a total of 300 seats). The members of the National Diet are elected through popular vote, and is dissolved once every six years. All adults eighteen and above have , with a for all elected offices. All members of the government, excluding the monarchy, are elected by the people of Hani. The is headed by the Supreme Court of Hani; while it is the highest court in the country, it only has appellate jurisdiction over appeals cases relating to general and criminal law. The Constitutional Court of Hani has original jurisdiction surrounding any cases that involve constitutionality, having also additional powers on deciding cases regarding administrative law. Monarchy Being a constitutional monarchy, Hani has a that assumes the role as the . Asides from practicing powers associated with the , the Han monarchy maintain a marginal role in every-day politics, making them mostly rather than actual leaders, a role assumed by the Premier. Wielding the Crown, the Han monarchy also represents the embodiment of the Han people and their will; a concept that plays a key role within Han nationalism. The of Hani is the House of Li, which was established in 1676 by General Li Young, but was forced to abdicate by the end of the Han–Sierran War in 1905. They were restricted under , until anti-colonial movements manifested in the Hanyang Convention and their reestablishment as the royal house. However, it was not until the end of the First Han Civil War that they were coronated. However, today, they lost their absolute powers and are confined by the limits established by the Constitution. The current sovereign is Li Luna, who is also the seventeenth sovereign of the royal house. The designated royal residence is the Li Imperial Palace in Hanyang, though they historically owned numerous palaces. Political parties Hani is most commonly described as a , having been dominated by the , Grand National Party since the fifties whilst other parties are marginalised and excluded from mainstream politics. The Grand National Party runs its campaigns based on the promotion of , , , with an streak, as well as maintained socioeconomic and military expansion that is seen as a necessity to retain Hani's sovereignty. Recently however, the ousting of the in the seventies and the end of the persecution of political dissidents has allowed minority parties have flourished and grown in number, though none are large enough to threaten the preeminence of the Grand National Party. The second largest party in Hani is the [[|Worker's Party of Hani|Han Worker's Party]], while the third largest party is the Han Unitary party, which advocates for a system in place of the current model. Other parties in Hani are often , basing their campaigns on a single issue. However, these type of parties has never had a significant influence on Han politics. Administrative divisions of Hani , a region comprising the , is divided into eight (sho, 쇼), while outside regions outside Hani proper are directly governed by the federal government. Governorates are further divided into (jwou, 줘), (chengshi, 쳉시), and (jingshi, 징시). All of these prefectures and equivalent prefecture-level equivalents are further divided into sub-entities including counties (shan, 샨), districts (chwi, 취), towns (jen, 젠), neighbourhoods (rinri, 린리), villages (suum, 슴), and hamlets (suumjoung, 슴정). Each is led by the , and he or she is tasked with enforcing both national and local law in their governorate. Meanwhile, and prefecture-level equivalents are led by the lead chairmen, which is the highest rank in the municipal council. As Hani is a , governorates enjoy partial autonomy in internal affairs and decisions. However this autonomy is restricted in some fields, for example, there is a set of core laws that are designated by the federal government, and governorates may be reorganised or dissolved per the discretion of the National Diet. A growing portion of the National Diet (which is the legislative body of Hani) has advocated for the replacement of the current in favour for the creation of a . This move is meant to combat and among Han governorates. Opponents have said that the cost of creating and maintaining provincial boundaries would be a financial burden, and that the separatist movements and regionalism would only be amplified by the decision. Military Hani wields the fourth-most powerful military in the world according to both the and the . It traditionally has been and , though the Second Cold War has prompted it to increase military intervention abroad. The national annual military budget comprises about three percent of its , with the prime focus being on the manufacturing of aircraft, missile, and naval technology. While Hani has signed the , it has developed nuclear weaponry and owns a small stockpile. However, this is used as a deterrent rather than an actual weapon used in war. The Ministry of Defense and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Hani's defence and military capabilities, and is based, with all federal government branches, in the Imperial district of Hanyang. The armed forces of Hani is divided into four branches; the Han People's Army, the Han People's Air Force, the Han People's Navy, and the Han People's Coast Guard, all of which are collectively known as the Han Crown Armed Forces. As the role of the is to embody state, the members of the Han military swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch as well as the Han people. Military service is a voluntary manner, but occurs during times of war. During times of war, all able-bodied and men between the ages of 20 and 22 are automatically drafted. Those who have moral objections may receive other options, such as being a medical personnel or engineer. As of today, Hani has over two million combined active military and reserve personnel. The reserve personnel of Hani predominantly consists of ex-conscripts with an obligation to undertake three days of training annually. Civil rights Gay rights Women's rights Historically, women had a lot of civil rights, being considered (even superior) to men and had a central role in government and religion as nobles and of (men were only permitted to be shamans if they wore female clothing). During the late Tondo period and the Li period however, the role of women within society declined due to the influence of . They were revoked of their right to be the head of households (unless in the occasion of the male doing mandatory service, or when it is a single-gender household), encouraged to do house-work instead of working in the fields, and while still taxed, they were taxed at a rate half that of males (indicating less economic worth). However, in comparison to their neighbours, women still enjoyed a lot of flexibility. Foreign relations It is the founding member of the League of Nations and is its most influential Southeast Asian member, even applying for . Hani is also active in other organisations, representing the interests of the Han people. It has membership in, but not limited to, the , the , the , the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, the , and holds observer status within the Conference of American States. Most embassies and diplomatic missions are in Hanyang and the areas surrounding it, though consulates are dispersed among Hani's major cities. Hani also has military and defense pacts with nations, mostly with members of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, though it, until the turn of the twenty-first century, has been largely in global military affairs. Even now, instead of participating directly in conflicts as a different side, it just sends aids that act under the wing of a separate polity. Economy ; Hani's capital and most populous city.]]Hani is designated as a highly , graduating from its status as a in the nineties. It has a strong , though it is prone to damage due to a recent strain in West–Han relations and regional instability. According to estimates from the , Hani's economy at stood at roughly $5.76 trillion whilst its economy at stood at $4.9 trillion. This would make it ranked third and fourth globally according to which method is chosen. It is the largest economy within . A major economic power, it is a member of many economic organisations, including , , the , , and the the . Hani's economy is driven by the production and exportation of high-tech precision goods such as , , , and , and is the world's third-largest exporter after China and Germany. Despite its wide-scale economic involvement in other regions, it is a well-known practicer of , placing high tariffs and has trading quotas on foreign imports to limit competition with domestically produced goods. It also practices some unfair trading practices, including to keep exports cheap. However, this does not stop it from being the fifth-largest importer as its economy relies on lots of , raw materials such as , , and to meet local food demands. Its main trading partners include members of the Conference of American States (mainly Sierra, and the United Commonwealth), , and the . Hani's is considered to follow the . It is a economy where all major economic sectors, save for the services and industrial sector, are fully and publicly owned. However, the industrial sector is instead dominated by privately-owned large-scale business conglomerates known as the changsu, which are similar to the of Korea and the of Japan. Meanwhile, the services sector is dominated by privately small to medium sized corporations. The Han Central Bank is Hani's only bank, lowering or raising the national to control and . Labour .]]Workers' rights are both enshrined and entrenched in the Han Constituition, and as a result, Han labourers enjoy one of the highest working standards and wages within the region. The Han is at $7.5 every hour, or $15,000 annually, and with the exception of , receive benefits that include and subsidised for their children (if they have any). are traditionally long; an excess of more than 1,800 hours annually (or eight hours per day), with the being from Monday to Friday. This long working time is a result of the government's attempt to facilitate economic expansion–despite increased and a decline in the –through heightened , higher employment, and the of non-skilled labour. However, in response to several key problems brought by this long working period, the current administration has established a campaign that aims to lower working hours to 1,200 (a 33% decrease) hours a day within a 10-year period. Many problems stem from the long working hours, including reported incidences of in which workers were pushed to suicide or heart attacks/strokes brought by stress, an issue also prevalent in nearby Korea, , and South Vietnam. It is also largely responsible for the country's low birth rate, prompting the government to introduce efforts to facilitate child rearing by subsidising child care services. Currency The Han chang ( : 창 or ¢; : HNC) is the of Hani. It is divided into seng by a ratio of 1/100, and further divided into muun by a ratio of 1/1,000. The chan is largely issued in the form of banknotes, with coins becoming increasingly obsolete due to their low value coupled with rising consumer prices. A result of its miraculous growth, the chang has emerged as the world's third-most traded currency in the foreign exchange market after the ($) and the (€). A low and value has led to its candidacy as a potential global and is currently going further in case either dollar or the euro crashes. Demographics Population .]] In 2016, the counted a total of 176 million people in Hani, a figure that includes and , but excludes (defined as those who have lived in Hani for under a year) and . Hani is one of the most ethnically heterogenous societies, with its largest ethnic group being the Hans, which comprise eighty percent of the total population. Nineteen percent are comprised of ethnic minorities such as the Ilocanos, Pangasinese, and the Bikolanos, mainly concentrated outside of the Greater Hanyang governorate. The remaining percent are ; most of which are either or from mainland Asia. The largest foreign immigrant enclaves are found in Hanyang and the rest are dispersed evenly among the rest of Hani's major cities. The lack of a substantial foreign population is attributed to strict immigration policies, though recently the rise of Han pop culture overseas has initiated the relaxation of these policies and the resulting rise in immigrants. and are determined through (right of blood); under Han law, any person with at least one of Han ancestry, regardless of place of birth and nationality can apply for citizenship. Introduced in the eighties, is restricted to foreign-born Hans that has lived in their host country for at least five years. Language The Han language is the and the of Hani, with sixty percent of Hans speaking it as their . Virtually all Hans have the ability to speak the said language and to write in the Hanji– script fluently. Another twenty percent speak another Hannic language, making those who speak a Hannic language as their mother tongue comprise a total of eighty percent of the population. The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. is the second most prominent language as words of English origin are often incorporated into signs and media. While it is mandatory in secondary and postsecondary education, the usage of English is minimal and only half of Hans have the ability to maintain a conversation in English. Other languages spoken within Hani are , , , , but these are largely restricted to ethnic enclaves of their origin. Religion |title = Religious affliation in Hani }} According to its constitution, Hani is a , supporting the doctrine. Hani guarantees the and since the current regime's establishment, never had an official . is the most common religion, having been introduced by missionaries from India. Its most common branch is . Other practiced branches are , which is its second largest, and . , which has gained prominence during the twentieeth century under Sierran colonial rule is the second largest religion by the number of adherents. The branch of Christianity is the largest, with the largest denomination being . The Protestant branch is the second largest branch. The denominations are the largest Protestant churches, followed by , and the . The remainder of Hans has described themselves as being either , , , and/or . However, despite this and rigorous , Han culture remains heavily influenced by traditional religions such as and . Culture Cuisine Han cuisine is strongly , borrowing heavily from , , and . Han cuisine emphasises the freshness of ingredients (typically picked at the height of its quality), seasoning, and the texture of the dish. enjoys status as the staple grain and make up the basis of a Han diet. , , , and (particularly and ) are the most used meats, but Han cuisine readily makes use of any edible meats; including , , , , and . such as , , and are frequently consumed raw and are rarely added into dishes, while are typically eaten boiled or stewed. Seasoning is used heavily to add additional flavour, for example, is used heavily in dishes that utilize internal organs such as , while alongside are used heavily in creamy dishes. Other seasoning (not including spices) include , , , , , , and . Spices that are commonly used are , , and . With the exception of , which is used merely as , there is little to no usage of . Dining etiquette Eating is considered an important social activity that reinforces relations between the family. The act is typically led by a host or hostess (or in some cases multiple hosts), who are either the main cooker of the meals or the leader of the household. are most commonly used utensils, used to pick pieces of meat, vegetable, and rice. When consuming soups or stew, a is used to scoop its liquid contents while the solid contents are still picked up with the use of chopsticks. A knife is seldom used to handle tough meats. include and , and typically start a meal along with drinks such as . These dishes work as an or to balance the strength of . To conclude meals, and confectionaries are consumed. Literature Music Mythology Social structure Historically Hani had a , enforced during the Li dynasty and the Kingdom of Tondo. Initially it was very tight and status was given through hereditary means, but eventually it specialized and grew into six castes under which class changes (which were dictated by were liberalized. However, as part of the bagohan reforms the caste system was abolished. In its place stood a registration system (known as the animu no rei; "six castes") largely based off it, but its existence was cut short by the Sierran colonial period. Today, the registration system has been revived. M N + G FE C D F Family structure and law According to a government poll done in 2016, 85% were either married or , 2% were , 6% were , and the remaining 7% are currently not engaged in any sort of long-term relationship.The concept of a is deeply rooted within Han culture, with less than a tenth of marriages ending in a divorce. However this may also be due to the difficulty for couples to file for divorce, as well as the social obligation to raise children to the best of their ability. Marriage is often described as a union between a man and a women, though the notion has been challenged recently by same-sex couples. Marriages revolving around , including , is strictly forbidden. is similarly outlawed and strictly-enforced laws regarding adultery and extramarital affairs are in-place. Both of these are classified as by federal law, with felons receiving lengthy jail time for breaking these offenses. Values Footnotes |Northeast = • |East = Sierra • |Southeast = • |South = • |Southwest = • • |West = North Vietnam • South Vietnam • |Northwest = • }} Category:Great Han Empire